Rex Regis Inferi
by Demon God of Chaos
Summary: Well this is something i wanted to write for some time. Evil! Harry and some new circumstances are what makes up this story. just read it and maybe if you are kind leave a review...
1. Long Live the King

**Rex Regis Inferi**

Disclaimer: Just a small idea I had and wanted to post before i go on a holiday trip. See if you like it and if you don't then you just don't like it. Enough said. I don't known about the pairings or if there will even be a pairing in this but you'll just have to wait and see.

**

* * *

Long live the King

* * *

**

He looked at the mirror and noticed that his eyes had become almost lifeless. He had been crying for some time after realising that Sirius wasn't coming back. The only thing that made him realise this was the mirror.

His eyes were red from crying and they stung from the tears that had been spilled

"Is this the destiny I have to face?" He said and wiped off his tears. He looked at the reflection of the scrawny boy that stared back at him with emerald eyes. "Why do I exist? Only as a weapon for professor Dumbledore? Or just to be an icon of Light for the wizarding world. Why do I have to be their saviour? I have enough on my mind as it is."

* * *

Lord Voldemort was also looking into a mirror in his castle. He looked at his reflection and sighed. He would do almost anything to look youthful again and not like a snake. "Where is it?" He turned to Peter Pettigrew who sat crying on the floor with blank eyes after a bout of Cruciatus coming from his master. Voldemort's lips curled up. Still no response from that fool. "My last Horcrux. If that old fool manages to destroy it then I will die."

* * *

Peter looked at the man who he followed and gulped. For his lord to be so angry that he was actually grimacing while looking into a mirror was something that nobody would see very often. Peter knew that the Horcruxes were destroyed all except one. That old meddling fool had gotten hold of Marvolo Gaunt's ring and is trying to destroy it. That only left him with Nagini and something else that must have been a Horcrux.

* * *

He felt pain lancing up from within his stomach and he doubled over in pain. It felt like everycell in his body was on fire and not stopping to get eradicated by the fire within. He looked into the mirror and saw his own eyes turn blood red. "Oh no Voldemort's taking over. I must alert the Order." He tried to scream but his throat was hoarse. He looked at the mirror again and noticed that his eyes had become so red that they seemed to be fiery orbs. Suddenly he felt something on his shoulder blades like pressure was being apploied to it. Then he passe4d out not noticing Vernon come into the bathroom and start shouting at him for making such a racket and disturbing their peace.

* * *

"What is this pain? Why do I feel it! Rat! Do something?" Lord Voldemort was twitching by now as pain began to swirlo through his boduy in sa pattern he could not discern. Suddenly Voldemorts eyes went wide and he let out a shriek and he felt swomehting get ripped out of him. His flesh started to rot at an accelerated pace and soon only white bones were left. Marvolo's ring had been destroyed and the Soul that inhabited Voldemort's body was on its way to its new Horcruxs to be reborn.

* * *

When he awoke he looked at the ceiling and noticed he wasn't in any pain anymore. He got up groggily and stared at the mirror at his face which was unusually pale. He looked as his green eyes shifted between red and emerald and let out a piercing howl as he felt his shoulder blades once again begin to twist and convulse and suddenly two large wings came out and he watched as the flesh that was on them rotted away. Blood was coating the floor now and he looked at it.

He felt something within him erupt in pain and once again he was intertwined with that snakelike form.

* * *

He stared at the green-eyed child he was connected to and a mental gasp was heard. "My last Horcrux was Potter?" He stared at the red-eyed being and his eyes went wide. "He's back? He won't get me!" then he felt them melting and twisting. He felt like liquid iron was poured within him and then it cooled making him feel like hew was a statue. Then flames ignited all around him on his skin. He felt it burning and it made him scream.

Harry knew nothing but pain. He felt it all in his bones and didn't notice the outward changes. His skin paled until it was almost as pale as Lord Voldemort's skin while his green eyes took on a red undertone and the bony wings expanded even further as suddenly all the meat on the bones of Harry Potter dissolved and even the tissue that made up the eyes disappeared leaving behind two greenish red orbs of light flickering.

* * *

Harry came back to the world of the living and he hoisted himself up and looked into the mirror. What he saw was totally not what he expected. He saw a grinning skull with two green orbs in the eye sockets staring back at him with the clothing have fallen off when he grew his wings and his meat that had dissolved.

Then he felt the being sink entirely within him and his last normal thought that belonged to Harry James Potter was one of total despair. "If this is what I have become... Then why do I live? I am no longer alive nor dead. I am… Death. I am…hopeless."

* * *

The new being looked up and a grin was all that looked back at it. Being a combination of Voldemort and Harry James Potter this one had no qualms about killing or murdering. This just wanted to eradicate all life. Well that was not totally accurate. He wanted to exterminate certain forms of life. after all if you killed everything off then there would be no fun at all.

* * *

A black cloak was conjured from thin air with a large Scythe accompanying it. The wings popped back into the shoulder blades Then James Riddle stepped out of the small bathroom. He was going to shock the muggles to death. "Dudders is that you? Mummy has made something for you." Petunia was the first of many.

* * *

Petunia Evans-Dursley was a calm and rational woman who liked to talk to her neighbours about some things the neighbours did. She liked to pry loose the secrets of their normal lives and tell them to others. She was cleaning the house when her husband stormed past her shouting something about an ungrateful boy. She sighed. Her nephew must have acted up again and shouted. Vernon was so angry at Harry for almost no reason these days.

She worried about her nephew. He had eaten so sparse that she actually believed that he had lost the will to live. She cared for the boy even if she didn't show it. She was angry with Vernon for acting that way but knew that she was too weak to even do something against her husband. With the thoughts about her nephew she went upstairs to have a talk with the boy. She was worried about his wellbeing.

She looked at the bathroom door opening and thought that her son was just coming out of the showers. "Dudders is that you? Mummy has made something for you." Then she watched as a pale and skeleton-like hand closed the door and because of the dark cloak she couldn't see who it was. The thought that her nephew would wear something like that came to her mind and then she noticed the scythe in the man or whatever it was, hands and gasped. The man turned to her and then lowered the hood of the cloak and she screamed.

* * *

James looked at the muggle woman as she let out an ear-splitting shriek of horror while looking at him. With a gravely and hoarse voice he spoke: "Petunia Evans… I have not yet come for you. Would you please give me a cup of tea? I am rather thirsty."

She looked at the Grim Reaper and heard its voice. She briefly thought that it was funny that the Grim Reaper would like some tea and then keeled over in a dead faint.

James chuckled to himself and thought about what he was going to do now. Without thinking very much he just grabbed the woman with his unearthly strength and then cradled her in his hands and walked down the stairs towards the kitchen.

When he got there he made some tea after watching Harry's memories to see what she liked and after a while the woman started to regain consciousness. "Where am I? I was looking at someone and then I remember blacking out." James turned around and said to the still confused woman. "Miss Evans I brought you here. Come on drink this." Then eh pushed a cup of tea into the woman's hands and she drank it slowly. She looked at the Grim Reaper and felt her memory comeback and she watched as he poured himself a cup of tea and saw that he had hung his scythe on one of the chairs.

James looked at the woman and said to her still using that tone of voice. "Miss Evans I am here to discuss with you the case of one Harry James potter. There was a slight problem with him but I have found out that you weren't treating him alright. Tell me Miss Evans what do you think about your nephew?"

* * *

Petunia gulped as she saw the skeletal man drink the tea and then saw it disappearing into nothing while the chest area seemed to gain some mass. James grinned and stuck his hand right through the area where normally the throat should be and towards the spinal column downwards until they got to the crotch area. He detached his arm to do that and held it with his other still fastened arm.

Petunia looked at James and said to the spectre of death in a slow and steady tone. "My husband and son don't like Harry. I have always looked out for him in secret because he still is of my blood. He wasn't punished as harsh as Vernon wanted to. Actually if I had let Vernon do whatever he wanted with Harry then he'd have shot him right through the head the moment we got him." James looked at her and scanned for any lies in her small speech. He found none. He grinned and sighed.

* * *

Vernon took that moment to walk into the kitchen. James rose from his position and said to the muggle. "Your soul is mine!" Vernon looked at the thin and skeletal figure and promptly passed out making the house quake with all the layers of fat that landed on the floor. James grinned and suddenly he felt his bones tingling and he felt the wings grow out of his back again. Skin and meat began to grow once again and he looked at the pale skin that grew on it. He looked like some vampire now and he let the scythe clang to the floor as it was no longer necessary. He looked at Petunia and said to her. "Look at me. I have become something unknown. I am neither Harry James Potter nor Lord Voldemort whose private name was Tom Marvolo Riddle. Now my name is James Riddle being a combination of Harry James Potter and Tom Marvolo Riddle. I am a king as I was once a lord and have risen above that. Now I am…Rex Regis Inferi"

* * *

Petunia's eyes widened. Learning Latin was useful for something. Although she hadn't even graduated with it in her subject list she had taken some classes because thee language interested her. The spells her younger sister used were mostly Latin like and she wanted to learn that language. She remembered something from an ancient text she had once glanced upon and then dismissed as a simple poem._

* * *

The Lord shall fall and the scion of the Lion shall fall with him_

_Darkness was within the Lord and Light was within the Lion_

_The Serpent and the Lion fought four times without a winner_

_Lumen et Infusco_

_They shall fight with the Lion and Serpent each on one side_

_From their battle none shall survive_

_The Lord of the Inferi shall rise_

_He shall be crowned Rex Regis Inferi_

_He shall be the King of the Dead_

* * *

She looked at the man in front of her and said at a silent tone. "Like the text spoke: He shall be the King of the Dead. You are the prophesized one. You command the dead." James just grinned and said to the woman. "Of course. I am the King of the Dead. I can kill at will with my army of Necromancers and other Death-aligned creatures. They are mine to command."

She remembered a part of the text with horror:

_

* * *

Fight he shallagainst the Light_

_He shall not relent until all is under his command_

_He is Rex Regis Inferi_

_He is…Death_

* * *

She gasped and tried to crawl away from James as far as possible. James just grinned and said to her at a soothing ton. "I'm not going to kill you. You have proven your worth to stay alive. THEY shall die first."

With that the King of the Dead made his way up to his old room and gathered his stuff including his wand. Then he looked at the woman who had taken him in fifteen years ago and said to her. "Let's go. Leave them all behind. They are just useless lumps of meat not even good enough for the hellhounds."

Then James Riddle stepped into the bright sunlight of the day and a shudder went through the area. The King of the Dead had been crowned and would take command of his forces soon.

* * *

Soon the world would weep blood about the deaths. Rivers turn red with blood. Forests become empty of all but the undead that lived there. The Apocalypse had come in the form of the Rex Regis Inferi…

* * *

A new story. Harry can make his body into any undead creature that he wishes to become. If he wants to be a vampire then he can become a vampire. If he wants to become a Grim Reaper then he can become one. His true form will be that of an undead mage also known as a Lich. Suits him perfectly because of the Horcruxes.

Enough said about that. I want to know if any of you feel up to matching Harry up with someone. If you want to then please give me a suggestion. BUT NO GINNY OR HERMIUONE OR LUNA OR MCGONAGALL… ehm I think the last part is just plain wrong but still no McG.

Reviews are as stated previously very much appreciated.


	2. Breath of Life

**Rex Regis Inferi**

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. I might own it thought if I had a time turner or something like that. Well enough babble now. Let's just get this story dedicated to everyone who is willing to read it.

**

* * *

Breath of Life

* * *

**

As he looked at the perfectly trimmed lawns that adorned the street known as privet Drive, James his eyes looked at the inhabitants who ventured outside of their homes after the lump of worthless flesh had fallen to the ground and had shook the earth. James looked at the wizard that was hiding somewhere in the bushes. He grinned dementedly and turned to the woman who had followed him and was now standing behind him. "Well Miss Evans, would you please do something for me? " He said with something that could be accepted as an evil undertone in his voice and looked at her face. "What would you have me do then?" was the reply coming from the woman that had kept him in her home for fifteen years. James just grinned and in an almost clinical voice he said to her: "Just stand still and relax. I want to test something out that I have been thinking about."

Then he looked her in the eyes and began tracing some of her facial muscles. His hands were thin and they looked fragile but they seemed to be able to muster fabulous strength. She looked at his face and saw the pale flesh on it and the burning red eyes. He looked like the vampire Dracula from the novel she had read once for her study in literature. He looked like an aristocrat and she almost blushed at the gentle touch. She was a thin and frail looking woman after having lived with Vernon and later Dudley. In her youth she had been one of the prettiest girls in the neighbourhood but after Lily had turned sixteen she had been pushed aside because Lily was more appealing to the boys with her fiery mane and her beautiful green eyes.

* * *

James just felt the cells within the face of Petunia Evans – Dursley and felt that the youth and vitality had literally been sucked out. His mind worked to find a way to restore the beauty of the woman and suddenly he got an idea. If the first analysis showed that the life had somehow been sucked out, so why not steal it from the surroundings? He got out his wand and began tracing patterns in the air. The inhabitants of Privet Drive looked at that piece of wood that that criminal was using. The wizard just watched as the Boy-Who-Lived traced Runes of Life and Death on his aunt leaving behind a trail of residual magic.

* * *

Mundungus Fletcher looked at the sight with fascination. He was a crook and some other things but he knew one thing: sixteen year old kids shouldn't know the Runes that were being drawn all over Petunia's body. Not even people who graduated Hogwarts should know them. Only after intense study of Ancient Runes should someone attempt to go and delve into that obscure branch of Runes and hope to get to understand them. They were Runes that dealt with giving items properties to enhance their performance. Only a few of those Runes were known and Mundungus knew a lot about them because he had followed the course of Ancient Runes while studying at Hogwarts. He had felt some interest in the area of Runes that prohibited someone from entering or protected someone or something. He had studied ancient moulding tomes for knowledge of them and had found in one ancient book a small reference to them. They were known as the "Runes of Death" and they either gave or stole life from someone. He watched in fascination as the Runes began to sink within the skin and knew that the first pattern had been completed.

The Runes were manipulated by the magic and after James had made several protective Runes his magic did the rest. The Runes sank into the skin and Petunia gasped as magic seeped within her body. She had felt as old as the world for a moment and as young as a newborn child. Then the feeling left her body and she felt detached from it. She wanted it back again and when it had almost left her body she pulled on it and then felt detached from her body and could only watch what happened.

* * *

"Perfect." He said as he studied his work and looked at the body of Petunia which looked to be getting younger. More flesh appeared on the bones and now she looked to be around 30 and was a radical change from the Petunia he had known. Her hair looked to be getting a shine to it and her neck seemed to be getting shorter. James blinked once at that change and attributed it to having spied on her neighbours too long so that her neck grew longer then it should have.

* * *

The residents just stared at the scene, frozen by the arcane energies released by the Runic patterns. Mundungus apparated away with a loud crack and James briefly glanced at the place the old thief had stood at only moments ago. A smile was on his lips as he looked at the display of magic. The Order would be here soon…

* * *

Mundungus apparated into Grimmauld Place into the entrance hall. He briefly glanced at the hall and then went into the meeting room of the Order. Gathered there were the Order members on duty at the moment. Tonks was busy telling Moody about how her boyfriend had dumped her for being too freaky. Moody was listening to her story while his eye was focused on the new arrival. Tonks currently sported bright red hair wore leather clothing. Moody was about to tell her about a nice hex she could use on the ex-boyfriend but Mundungus interrupted it with a shout of: "Potter is doing some magic and I think You-Know-Who is behind it. Apparate to Privet Drive immediately!"

The reaction was imminent. With a few cracks and pops the room was empty of people. The only thought that went through their minds was: We must protect the Boy-Who-Lived!

* * *

James grinned and then sent a fragment of Lord Voldemort's soul into the man's body. It would act like it had only collapsed due to some mental defence that "That blasted Potter!" had used.

* * *

They were gathered around the body that had been dragged to the centre of the room by the rat animagus. They were silent as they looked at their dead leader. One of them spoke up with a feminine voice that had some seductive undertones when it was used but not in this situation. Here it carried only confusion and worry. "What should we do now? The Lord is dead."

With a drawling voice one platinum blonde man spoke up. As I am the Lord's most trusted and loyal servant I shall naturally take the role of the leader of the Death Eaters and finish our Lord's work and kill all muggles and mudbloods." He said and a murmur of agreement went through the ranks. They were all looking at Lucius and didn't see their Lord's eyes narrow slightly after having snapped open a few milliseconds ago. His hand gripped his wand and pointed it at the chest of Lucius Malfoy.

"_Crucio_!" The words were issued from the lips of Lord Voldemort and the elder Malfoy fell to the ground shrieking in agony. As one they turned to the body of their leader and Lord Voldemort had raised himself from his lying position and Bellatrix was the first to find her voice. When she spoke it was with fear within it which made it seem like she was some frightened little girl speaking to her father as to why the window had been broken by the ball she had kicked. : M-m-milord! W-w-we thought you were dead!"

* * *

Lord Voldemort looked at her and said at an icy tone that belied the true extent of his anger. "Why were you even thinking that I was dead Bella? The only thing that did this to me was that blasted Potter with some new trick he probably learned from that crackpot Albus Dumbledore." Then he got up and walked to his throne and sat down and closed his eyes for a moment. "Bella get out! I don't need you at the moment. The rest of you idiots stay here. And do something about Malfoy! I don't want him soiling the floor more then he already does. _Crucio!_"

The Inner Circle except for Bellatrix was feeling the pain of the Cruciatus curse and Voldemort smiled. Now they would get their punishment…

* * *

The Order came upon the scene of one Harry Potter looking at his aunt and they looked around for some movement but found none. They looked at the face of Harry and saw pure horror etched within it. The eyes had turned green once again. James smiled internally as he began to make several things within his body show signs of weariness and struggle.

* * *

She looked at her nephew and the person he had become. She entered her body again but felt strangely relaxed. Her clothes seemed to be a little bit tight on her and she moved kinda oddly like she had drunk too much liquor.

* * *

James wearily sighed and turned towards the order members. "I suppose I must give a small statement about my actions. Well then let's get this over quickly so I can finally get some rest. Tommy-boy possessed me again and in an effort to cause me some grief by making those weird movements with my wand on my aunt who he held under Imperio."

Seeing understanding dawn within some of the Order's members that were trusting of the Boy-Who-Lived James continued. "He was laughing all the time in his head saying that he was going to kill her in a most horrifying way and that my body was his to control for all eternity. I could do nothing but watch as he made those weird squiggles with my wand and traced them over Aunt Petunia's body. But I managed to make my hand move in some ways that should have broken any spell he might have done. So why am I looking at my aunt who is now around my age and staring at me with a disturbing look in her eyes?"

* * *

Tonks looked at the boy who seemingly had been under so much pressure with a Dark lord entering his body and using it to do something to his aunt. Then she looked at the woman that had once been a prudish woman who was thin and looked almost skeletal. Now the woman had changed into what appeared to be an eighteen year old girl who was currently staring at Harry with something that scared Tonks. The undying loyalty she saw in those eyes was creeping her out. It wasn't that it was odd to see such loyalty within eyes of someone but usually one would see them in the eyes of Death Eaters who were on a mission to carry out some plan for their infamous master.

* * *

She felt like she had been lifted from this plane and onto another. She looked at him and she sighed. She didn't know why he had done that for her but she was grateful for it. She looked at his face and saw the scar on it. She noticed that that the clothing she wore was slightly too tight for her body and would like it if it were somehow more stylish. She felt something within her react and she saw the clothing shift to become something else.

* * *

James felt like laughing crazily as he saw the look within her eyes. It was comical to see such devotion with eyes. Then he noticed something. The clothing had suddenly gotten some new shape and he unconsciously gulped. The clothing that looked like any ordinary housewife had changed to one that would look good on any girl. A tight pair of jeans with a black upper part that was something that was black and showed some cleavage.

* * *

Alastor 'Mad-eye' Moody was standing there looking at the woman who had turned into a blonde eighteen year old girl who looked to be some sort of supermodel or something. Whatever Voldemort had done to the woman or whatever Harry had avoided had yielded those results. He walked over to them with his wooden leg clunking on the pavement. "You alright Kid? I reckon that snake bastard must have something to you while in your body. Maybe you should just get some rest or something."

* * *

James looked at the older man and smiled a little. He flashed a weak grin and said: "Alright Professor Moody. If Voldemort comes back to get me you'll be the first to know. The signs are very obvious: I get glaring red eyes and my skin pales. My laugh is higher then normal and I get psychotic tendencies. "

Then he felt something tugging onto his clothes. He looked at the thing and noticed that petunia was trying to somehow rip off his shirt. The look of lust within those eyes made him gulp and he quickly pulled away from her grasp. He felt fear well up within him and he suddenly felt like he would do nothing then be comforted by Ginny. Wait a sec… Comforted by Ginny? What the fuck was happening with his thoughts. He never even wanted to hug a girl before his fifth year so why was there thoughts about Ginny in his mind.

He scrunched up his eyes in pain and began to sort through his mind's areas for any sign that would point towards the thoughts of Ginny and where they had originated. "That fucking bastard!" was his first thought when he discovered several thought patterns that had been inserted by some old guy that currently ran a school and was out to piss him off by trying to control his life. James Riddle raged within and his face could be seen twisting into anger and then became blank. He opened his eyes and said to the Order crowd. "Obliviate the residents. I don't think they would believe what they had seen here but anyways just obliviate them. It shouldn't be hard just use some spells to stun them and cast that spell on them."

* * *

That moment was the time for a group of Aurors to apparate into the street and soon it looked like it was getting crowded with wizards to James. The lead auror was a woman who had unruly black hair and piercing blue eyes. She looked to be quite young and probably was around her mid-twenties if the slightly disgusted looks of the aurors were any indication. After all they would only look at someone that way when they had gained some promotion at a young age and not them who were the veterans.

She looked at the street full of muggles and sent the Obliviator team to obliviate them. Then she turned to the person who she was supposed to arrest. "Harry James Potter you are under arrest for using magic within the presence of muggles. Hand over your wand or it will be taken from you with force." She looked at the young man standing there surrounded by several figures which made her skin crawl. One was Alastor Moody and the other was her old potions Professor Severus Snape. Why that man was around to look at the Potter boy she'd never know. But wait a second. Wasn't she supposed to take care of little Harry when You-Know-Who killed her big brother?

* * *

James just raised and eyebrow and Albus Dumbledore appeared with a small crack. The old wizard walked up to the young woman and said to the woman who was also making the same gesture as Harry namely raising her eyebrow in the same way: "Miss, I don't think that it was Harry who had done the magic you speak of. It has come to my attention that Lord Voldemort might have something to do with it and I am almost certain that he was about to do something dreadful to Harry's aunt when Harry managed to throw him out of his body.'

* * *

"Throw Lord Voldemort out of his body? What the hell are you talking about Dumbledore? Its not as if You-Know-Who could just go and possess Harry could he?" At Dumbledore's nod she paled at the thought of You-Know-Who getting in the saviour's body and doing horrible things. She wasn't around the first rise but what she had heard from Aurors that had lived through it, it was terrible.

He felt like some action needed to be taken and he gritted his teeth as if he were in pain. He forced magic into his scar making it glow an eerie red. Slowly he let his eyes turn blood red and a maniacal grin comes onto his face. He snapped his head up and looked in the auror's eyes and said: "Well, well it seems that I have been granted with the honour of meeting an entire squadron of Aurors. Would you care to tell me if this is just a social call or is that fuckup of Fudge trying to arrest Potter again for the bit of magic I did. I must give Potter some credit as he managed to turn my spell through the Runes into a rejuvenation spell turning his aunt into that girl over there." A finger was pointed at Petunia who just stared dreamily at James. "But although something went wrong with our connection I'll have you know that I won't rest until the entire wizarding and Muggle world is at my feet."

* * *

Then he started walking towards the Aurors with that grin still in place. His blood red eyes gauged their reactions and he watched as they were about to apparate away by the sheer horror of having to face the Dark lord himself inhabiting the body of their saviour. "Get out of my body! Damn you snake freak get out of it. Its mine and not yours you decrepit fag!"

He clawed at his head in some attempt to drive out the evil spirit. His eyes became green once again and he fell forwards with a smack right onto the pavement. The Auror stared in surprise as their saviour had once again conquered the Dark Lord. She walked up to the boy and rolled him onto his back and checked his breathing. It was calm and steady. Then she looked at Dumbledore and said to the old and wizened man. "Well it seems that the Dark Lord has left Mister Potter's body. Would you care to enlighten us to why the Dark lord gained possession of Potter's body?" She looked at James his body once again and a black mark appeared on the neck depicting a brain with a skull beneath it.

James opened his eyes and said: "That should keep the fag out for a while. I'll go back to sleep now. I'm so tired…" She just regarded the boy and briefly smiled at the now unconscious boy and said: "I'll take him to my home Dumbledore. After all an aunt should care for her nephew once in a while shouldn't she?" Dumbledore objected that it wouldn't be wise to have the one and only Harry Potter within her home in fear that it might get attacked by Lord Voldemort. So he offered to take Harry to a safe location where he could be protected. She argued that he was safe in her home as she was his aunt. That drew some stunned reactions from Petunia who said something amongst the lines that she wouldn't have been chosen to take care of 'Master'. Immediately after she had said Master she shut up and was subjected to weird looks.

* * *

He awoke in a dark room and his first action was to grasp fro his wand and light it. Due to his body being inhabited by two remains of the souls he united the magic wasn't picked up. He looked at the scenery of the room and noticed one very familiar portrait. With a groan he looked at the face of Sirius his great-great-great-grandfather. He got up groaning and walked out of the door and slammed it with a loud bang. He walked down the stairs with a scowl on his face.

When he got there he saw the senior Auror sit there on the kitchen table talking to Dumbledore. She turned to him and said at a tone which could easily mistaken for something like an icy lake: "Due to certain _circumstances_ we have not been introduced as of yet. I am your aunt, Esmeralda Jennifer Bella Potter."

* * *

He just stared at her before fainting. He had such a hot chick as an aunt with another aunt looking like some supermodel? Dumbledore would get his for keeping this from him, the Rex Regis Inferi. Yes Dumbledore would repay for every moment of grief Harry James Potter and Tom Marvolo Riddle had twenty fold and then Death itself would be a blessing for the man.

After all the Dead were his. Who could dare oppose his wrath…

* * *

A new chapter for this story. I came back from Norway a few days ago and since then I have written this story. I hope you like it because I let it be read by Egyptian Flame, Silverscale and Dragon Sword Master.

Next time will James begin to assemble his army and Hermione will be a bitch…

Reviews will be greatly appreciated.


End file.
